The Fifth summer of love
by survivorfann
Summary: Its a start of a new year, where love is found easily. Lena has Kostos, Bridget has Eric, Carmen has Win and Tibby had Brian. Will they have to start giving birth? Or will they keep thier loved ones, or maybe will they have abortions?
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a day after Kostos and I started dating again and it has been the hardest day thinking about him.

Lena picked up the phone and dialed his number.

He picked up and said,

"Lena, I was just about to call you."

"Kostos? I have been waiting like about forever until you can come to visit me."

He started to pause until he finally spoke,

"Lena, I won't be there for another week or so."

Lena sighed and then got a bit angry and told him,

"Why not, you said that you'd come like in 2 days, can't I just come to Greece?"

"Lena, you'd be very bored if you came here with me, and you'd have to be the one to spend the money to get here -."

She interrupted and said, "Ill be there I promise ,I love you. Before he could say another word she hung up.

Then she ran to her house and told her mom that she will be going to Greece to visit Valia.

Her mom spoke shockingly, "Lena! It's Valentines Day in 2 days!"

Then Lena giggled and said,

"That's the point!"

Lena jogged up the stairs and into her room to see Effie on her bed watching "What not to Wear".

Lena yelled, "Effie, get out of my room!"

Effie talked in a weird way, "Well it sure does look like someone is grouchy today."

Lena sighed and spoke one more time,

"Get out!"

Carmen, Tibby and Bridget hung out today.

"Well I guess it's okay that Lena is not coming to celebrate the pants tonight." Carmen spoke.

Bridget jumped and said,

"Are you guys kidding me, we the four are the sisters of the pants."

Carmen spoke,

"Well Lena sure did sound happy when she was taking a trip on Valentines Day.

Tibby shoved a hand full of chips in her mouth.

Bridget then mentioned,

"Speaking of Valentines Day, what are you guys going to do?"

Tibby answered

"Well Brian and I are going to hangout somehow."

Carmen blushed and then she spoke, "Well Win asked me out."

Bee's mouth flung open and then ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you Carmabelle."

Tib coughed then they stared at her,

"What are you doing Bee?"

She stopped and paused.

"Well I haven't gotten invited yet**.** And I haven'tinvited someone, either."

Carmen frowned, "Well Eric should invite you soon."

Bee covered her face and then cried,

"You don't understand do you? He's not here until next week!"

Tibby and Carmen walked overand hugged Bridget.

"Bee, you can win a lottery full of boys… and there would still be some in the world who'd die to go out with you!"

Carmen said.

Tibby added "What she said!"Bee began to laugh with them.

Carmen held baby Ryan close to her chest.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw Win standing outside.

"Hey, Win." She said quickly.

Win stumbled and said,

"Uh- sorry I-I didn't call you to warn you, I was coming."

"That's okay." Carmen said, "I love visitors."

"I love visitors." Win laughed nervously and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then glanced at her quickly, and smiled briskly.

"Anyways**,** you look beautiful**;** honestly just gorgeous."

"Thanks."

She guessed.

She welcomed him into her room and then he sat down on her couch.

"Carmen? Remember the day at the hospital when I said I really, really like you?"

She thought of the day when her mother gave birth and then she nodded.

"Well this might not be as easy but the thing is-." He sighed and said

"It actually doesn't matter."

Carmen thought she knew what he was going to say so then she told him,

"I'm really interested, please continue.**"**

Win shifted his weight on the couch uncomfortably.

"The thing is that remember the time we kissed in the hospital?" he asked.

She nodded again, she was hoping for him to continue.

"Well I felt like I had a lot of chemistry and, and** - **".

He stopped.

Then she walked closer to him and then he stood up.

He whispered and said "I'm just plain in love with you".

She smiled, then she put her lips closer to his and then they touched.

The next day Bee woke up to a mysterious phone call from Eric.

She stood up from bed and opened her phone and spoke,

"Eric?"

"Yes honey."

She stood up with a smile on her face.

"Isn't it a long distant call? I mean, aren't youcallingfrom Alabama?"

"For you I'd pay a fortune to talk to."

Then she heard him yawn.

"Look Bee, I've decided thatyouneed to go outside."

"Why?"

"I have reasons."

She slammed her phone downand hopped off the stairs.

"Morning Dad."

He replied, "Hey sweetie, why are you up so early?"

She smiled.

"Eric."

He chuckled and then hugged her.

In a flash, she ran out the door.

Peter went down the stairs solemnly.

He turned towards his dad with bold red lipstick on.

His dad jumped and screeched,

"Son, what the heck are you doing with Bees lipstick on?"

He started to smile then frowned quickly.

"Well why don't you ask your DAUGHTER!" he demanded angrily.

Dad giggled until Peter glared him down.

"Ehhemm, well you do look beautiful."

Peter stomped up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tibby walked to the corner store with a bag full of cash to spend.

Normally, Tibby would buy a pack of gum, but this time she chose to play a game of Dragon Slayer.

Tibby managed to beat at least 4 levels until the store closed.

As Tibby walked down the street she saw Brian.

She needed to catch up to talk to him.

But before she could, Brian spotted her and ran swiftly directly to her.

Tibby smiled and laughed when he did so in slow motion.

When he reached her, she directed her lips to his.

Soon enough he spoke seriously,

"Tib, I love you."

She looked up lovingly into his eyes, and she knew that she felt the same way. His hot breath was warming her flushed cheeks, and she smiled happily as she sunk in his arms.

"I love you too, Brian," she whispered.

He took her hand gently and led her down the street towards his suite, which was very close to the corner store in case he ever felt up to playing Dragon Slayer.

As they walked, Tibby literally felt butterflies exploding in her stomach. She was only in his suite a few times before, but it was enough to make it her second home. She loved it there.

When he took her into his room, he led her to the bed with a curious expression etched on his face. He watched as Tibby smiled mysteriously and went to sit on it.

He took off his shirt slowly, and then proceeded to lie down on the bed next to her.

-;-

Lena could barley imagine how long it takes to get to Greece.

The moment she went aboard on the boat she fell sound asleep.

Lena couldn't imagine spending one week with Kostos; she loved him more than anything in the entire world.

The moment she got off the boat she saw him standing and staring at her.

Lena ran as fast as she could to leap on Kostos arms.

He held her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was waiting for you to do this the whole time."

"Lena, I love you."

Kostos held Lena's hand and took her to his motorcycle.

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit." Lena smiled.

Kostos shrugged,

"Well it does remind me of you".

"Here, let me take your stuff first, then you will go up north and find a donkey to ride to the Kaligaris, ok?"

Lena looked down to the dirt and then replied,

"Ok."

Lena jumped up and down of excitement, although Valia is waiting for her.

When she walked up the hill she saw a police guy standing near a guy.

Lena couldn't wait to get to the Kaligaris so she just walked along.

The moment she arrived she saw Valia crying with all her other relatives.

Lena walked up to them and asked what was wrong.

And then Valia spoke, "I'm sorry."

Lena's emotion turned to being confused.

"Pardon?"

Valia cried and ran into her house until her cousin spoke,

"I'm sorry."

She grew angry, "SORRY FOR WHAT!"

The cousin quickly put her hands in her pocket and said,

"Kostos, he might not survive."

Lena squinted, "Why not, I just saw him when he picked me up."

The cousin inhaled silently, "He is in the hospital, and he got in a car accident,

The last word he said was that," She paused for a long time. "He loved you."

Tibby woke up to Brian swearing.

Tibby stood up and asked, "Did we-."

Brain interrupted her and said, "Yes."

Then Brian sat next to her, "We did it again."

She closed her eyes and calmly said,

"Brian this time I'm not preg-

"No, this time you are pregnant."

Tibby stood up and walked swiftly to his washroom and got changed swiftly.

Tibby felt tears swell up in her eyes, she wasn't ready to give birth.

She spoke up, "Brian, are you sure?"

He looked and shoved the paper down the garbage, "Yes I'm sure you're pregnant."

Tibby got her stuff together and ran outside.

She walked into her house while she saw her mom trying to greet her.

Tibby looked at her mother and just ignored her.

She couldn't love Brian anymore, he promised it would never happen again.

Tibby decided that she had to give birth, there were no other choices, unless it was fake.

But it was her second time.

There still was one more choice and it was, abortion.

Should she try?

Carmen sat with Win on her couch.

Win probably never kissed a girl or at least not that long.

Win spoke in his British accent.

"Carmen, I really love you so that's why I decided that I should take you out."

Carmen looked angry, "Win, you're saving up for a car, it will take at least 40 dollars for a nice pleasant dinner."

Win shook his head, "I love you and if you would love me you'd let me."

Carmen started to laugh as he put on some music and asked her to dance.

She began laughing until she stood up.

Win took her hands and held them close.

Just about when Win met his lips against her, his phone rang.

He ignored and kept kissing Carmen.

Carmen backed away until the phone went on the answering machine.

It sounded rather like a girl. She began to talk,

"Hey babe, when are you coming for me? My parents are waiting to meet you, I love you, Bye."

Win squinted.

"You cheated on me, You're a low life boy who goes along with people who love him?"

Carmen couldn't continue.

"You're a cheat!"

Win began to walk towards her to hug her.

Carmen rejected everything.

Finally Win went out the door.

Carmen fell on her bed and cried to sleep.


End file.
